


Response

by herbailiwick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ASMR, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's listening to a video on the laptop, and Dean's curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Response

"What’s got you in such a good mood?" Dean grumbled. He hadn't seen Sam look so peaceful since...he literally could not remember. His eyes were even closed.

"Oh. Its, uh…," Sam paused, but then finally muttered, "ASMR."

"What? Asthma?"

Sam pulled one of his earbuds out. "ASMR. It’s this…brain response. Certain things—sights, sounds, smells—trigger it."

"Trigger?" Dean started to come around the side of the desk. "Sam, that’s a guy with a paper bag," he said with surprise.

"Uh...yeah. He's." Sam paused, eyed Dean.

"He's what? Gonna put it on and get on all fours?"

"Ew. No, he's just. He's crinkling it."

"What the fuck."

Sam tugged the headphones jack out of the side of the laptop. The faint noise of a crinkling paper bag echoed slightly in the room. 

"They usually record sounds with binaural—"

"Yeah. I don't care," Dean pointed out.

Sam sat for a moment, periodically glancing at Dean, then back at the guy with the paper bag, who stopped to explain in a strangely soft voice that he was going to crinkle some tin foil.

"So. Brain response?"

"Ah. Yeah."

"I don’t feel anything. _Should_ I feel anything?"

"Apparently, not everyone has this response."

"And don't you look smug," Dean said. Actually, though, Sam didn't. At Dean's assessment, his expression turned blank. It was best not to react sometimes.

"So?" said Dean, leaning in a little. "What's it like?"

"Tingles, I guess. Just lots of tingles, starting from your head and going out. It's just kind of...relaxing. Everyone responds to different stimuli."

"Like...Magic Finger tingles?"

Sam looked up at Dean. He wasn't going to answer that.

"Some people have compared it to a...," Sam paused, but said, making a slight face in anticipation of Dean's reaction, "braingasm. It's not really a sexual feeling. It's just...nice."

"Brain porn. You're watching brain porn with a man who crinkles tin foil. He might as well make a hat out of that, and hand it to you."

Sam shrugged.

"This is not why they invented The Youtube, Sam."

Sam waited until Dean was starting back in on reading his notes before replacing the second earbud and listening in again.

And wondering if his brother was the last person out there to still call it "The Youtube".


End file.
